141: The Lilo Adventures of Mewtwo Strikes Back
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Before Lilo joins The Midnight Society in NYC to find The Rainbow Gems, she goes to New Island to hear about an explosion from Quest Labs. Plus the pokemon have gone missing and they must find them before it's too late.
1. Trapped on a plane

Lilo was at the airport with Nani for their trip to meet up with The Midnight Society in NYC for their Sky High program to find The Rainbow Gems. Nani was reading a magazine while Lilo and Stitch were taking snaps of the airport. There she noticed Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Max getting some snacks waiting for a plane for Alto Mare after Ash's recent Hoenn Championship win.

Suddenly, Lilo saw a news bulletin on TV. "In other news, people at Quest Laboratories has been destroyed after a cloning experiment goes horribly wrong. Luckily, nobody died in the explosion, only the CEO, "Dr. Benton C. Quest " broke his leg during the accident." The news reporter said.

"Oh no Lilo," Nani said sternly, "You're not going on another adventure. We need to meet with your friends in NYC."

"The Rainbow Gems can wait," Lilo shouted.

"Can we come?" Ash asked.

"Sure," Lilo answered.

"The more the merrier." Stitch shouted.

"Quest Laboratories is on New Island," May said.

"We can take you there." said a flight attendant.

The flight attendant told them to follow her and to take their Pokemon out. Ash, May, Misty, and Brock got out all of their Pokemon and they found a plane with 4 familiar looking pilots. Nani came with them so she wouldn't get seriously injured.

On the flight, the hunky flight attendant tossed roasted peanuts at Max who was reading a brochure on New Island. Then Max saw it's fire tattoos, realizing it's Warren.

Warren, Lash, Speed and Penny took off their disguises and trapped the Pokemon inside the cages. Stitch, Pikachu, Togepi, Vulpix, and Skitty only made them escape. There they took off with the only parachutes on the plane. Stitch quickly took the controls and made them land on New Island.

Meanwhile, Lash, Speed, Penny, and Warren thought that they were dead. They landed on a solid gold bold with a Royal Pain symbol on it. They explained that they captured all of their Pokemon. As Royal Pain did a Pokemon count, it noticed that Pikachu, Vulpix, Togepi, and Skitty are missing. It knew that Skitty is too good and cute, Togepi is too wimpy, and Vulpix and Pikachu weren't perfect for the job.

Royal Pain injected knockout shots in the Pokemon and they fell asleep while they were being placed in gold balls with the Royal Pain symbol. It began to clone every last one of the Pokemon. "These pokemon will soon join the other clones and I will control the world in the name of Darkrai." Royal Pain said evilly.

 **Note: I would like to thank 23Stellaorgana for helping me.**


	2. Clone pokemon

On the island, they met Dr. Benton C. Quest and his son, "Johnny" and his assistant, "Race". He explained that he was cloning the legendary Pokemon, "Mew" from his last expedition when he accidentally unleashed it and got his leg crushed by a filing cabinet.

Inside a tent, they met 3 teenagers. "These are the offsprings of my co-workers." Dr. Benton said. "This is, "Veronica", "Eric", and "Rachel"

Veronica was a fire/ice Pokemon trainer with curly blonde hair, a red top with fire prints, a skirt with snowflake patterns, and boots. She had a Swinub, a Ninetails in Alola form, a beartic, an Arcanine, a torracat, and a Numel.

Eric was a water/grass types trainer with shaved black hair, a green tank, ripped shorts, and hiking boots. He had a Brionne, a Frogadier, a Swampert, a gogoat, a Tropius, and an Abomasnow.

Rachael and was a bug/ground type trainer with short red hair in a brown fedora, a Hawaiian shirt with bugs on it, ripped jeans, and sneakers. She had a butterfree, a beautifly, a scizor, a Hippowdon, a Donphan, and a Steelix.

Brock started to fall in love with Veronica and Rachael. "Being scientist daughters, I can learn love science."

"Here's a new science to study on leaving people alone," Max said as he grabbed his ear.

Lilo explained that Team Rocket has stolen their Pokemon. Rachael recognized them on their wanted poster.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned cloning place, Royal Pain was testing the clone Pokemon, who looked like the original with markings on their bodies. It told the clones to find the scientist's children's Pokemon so he can clone them and let the fake Bulbasaur and Geodude lure them into their trap and force them to fight.

The fake Bulbasaur and Geodude found them by the tents. Ash and Brock thought they were the real deal. "Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted

"Geodude!" Brock shouted.

Pikachu translated Geodude and it told Pikachu to let the humans go into the lab and find a room that says, "Safe room" while Bulbasaur takes the scientist's children's Pokemon to safety. "There's something wrong about these Pokemon." Misty said, "They got markings on their bodies."

"Maybe they got a makeover." Stitch suggested.

As the fake Geodude were leading them to the "Safe" room, Royal Pain used knockout gas. Meanwhile, Fake Bulbasaur lead the scientist's children's Pokemon into a cage and trapping them. Royal Pain came in and started cloning them.

There it contacted Mewtwo and told them the clones are ready.

 **Note: Veronica, Rachael, and Eric are named after Veronica Taylor, Rachael Lillis, and Eric Stuart. The voice actors of Ash, Misty, and Brock in the original Pokemon series.**


	3. Battling clones

Woke up to find them tied up in the old simulation arena. Royal Pain appeared with the clone Pokemon, while the real Pokemon were locked up in a cage. Skitty, Pikachu, Togepi, Vulpix, and Pikachu were trapped in it too. Royal Pain explained that its teaming up with Mewtwo to clone Pokemon and take over the world. Lilo wouldn't let it happen.

"These chairs will only release you if you guess the password." Royal Pain said.

"Blast off!" Lilo guessed.

Unfortunately, it buzzed, meaning she got the wrong answer. Then she tried, "Giovanni" but still got it wrong. She thought real hard and shouted, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

It dinged and the prison chairs made all of the members free from their prisons and Stitch started to attack Royal Pain. As he was fighting it pushed Royal Pain back and accidentally releasing the real Pokemon. Stitch noticed that Royal Pain is showing a gold eyeball that looked feminine, "Royal Pain female?" Stitch thought to himself.

"Don't just stand there," Royal Pain shouted in its malfunctioning voice, "Get the Pokemon!"

Then Royal Pain took off with its rocket boots flying. Max used his telekinesis to trap the Pokemon, but they missed. Rachael's Scizor did a Razor Wind while her Hippowdon did a Fire Fang, Eric's Swampert did a Muddy Water while his Tropius did a Gust attack, Veronica's Beartic did an Icicle Crash while her Arcanine did a Bite. The violence was getting out of hand.

As Mewtwo was about to destroy them. A pink bubble appeared and it was Mew. Where the source came from. As they were battling, Ash saw the injured Pikachu. Ash rushed down there to protect it. Ash, he was about to go near it, Mewtwo knocked him out. "Ash!" the good guys shouted.

Lilo and Stitch came down comforted him. Veronica came down and nurtured the injured Pikachu. She explained to Brock that her parents were Pokemon breeders and is planning to be one. This made Brock felt lovesick and faint. Max shook his head.

"See what happens when you fight!" Lilo yelled, "Horrible things will happen."

All the clones and real Pokemon cried about it and it woke Ash up. Lilo, Ash, Pikachu, Veronica, her Pokemon, and Stitch came up to the others. "Ash you're okay?" Misty asked.

"I'm okay," Ash answered

Nani hugged her sister, relieved that she's okay.

Suddenly, a spaceship came in and out came Jumba and Pleakley. "Did somebody call for an aircraft?" Jumba asked.

"Jumba, Pleakley!" Lilo shouted as she ran and hugged them.

"We're here Little Girl," Jumba said.

"Clone Pokemon." Stitch said.

Joy came up in her watch and explained that she contacted The Celestian Alliance as soon as she got unconscious by Royal Pain's knockout gas. Dr. Quest decided to leave the lab for good. "What will happen to the lab?" Veronica asked.

"I'm relocating them to Washington D. C." Dr. Quest answered.

Everyone decided to go back to the airport before someone gets hurt.

Later as they were riding it, they saw Mew, Mewtwo and the clones flying to find a new home. Suddenly, The Midnight Society came and comforted Lilo. There she hugged them.


	4. Flight troubles

As they got to the airport, there were complaining guests, "My daughter and I are attending a Pokemon fashion show in Naples and I can't miss my flight." said a French woman with purple hair.

"Mom, I really want to see those outfits for totodiles." said her daughter.

"I know you love alligator outfits Moana," replied the woman, "But the airport is out of fuel.

"That's the gym leader from the Shinnoh region, "Fantina"" Ash explained,

"She's beautiful," Brock said as he felt lovestruck, "Even if she's married I would love to design a style for my love."

"Why not style a relaxing pillow?" Max asked as he pulled his ear.

"What's wrong?" Lilo asked as she got up to her.

"All the fuel tanks have been stolen and we can't get to our flights," Fantina explained.

"I can't let the ship take a million trips at once," "They'll know about Equestria."

As they were complaining, Stitch saw a purple clown drinking on gasoline. "Did you see that?" Stitch asked as Lilo turned.

"See what Stitch?" Lilo asked.

There the clown disappeared.

As they left to solve the problem, the clown turned visible and flew off drinking more gasoline.

The Celestian Alliance were thinking on how to solve their plane problems for the airport. Then Joy buzzed an idea, "The element of Loyalty can give these planes fuel for 24 hours without changing time zones." she explained.

"Awesome." Frank said, "Out of the way guys."

Frank and Lilo got out into the runway, "Loyalty!" Frank and Lilo shouted as they fueled all the planes.

As they got back inside, one of the flight attendants told the manager that the fuel tanks have been filled somehow. Nobody cared how they were happy they were going to their destinations.

"You here that Mom," Moana said, "We're going to Naples."

"Oui," Fantina said, "Remind me to send your father and sister a postcard.

"Where are you guys going to go?" Lilo asked their new friends from Quest Lab.

"I'm going back to Alto Mare to help get ready for Freshman Year at Alto Mare High," Veronica answered.

"I'm heading for Canalave City to study on Full Moon Island with my parents," Eric said

"I've been accepted as an exchange student to Australia," Rachael explained.

"Good luck," Lilo said.

Later Lilo hugged her sister and they took off for New York City and their quest to find The Rainbow Gems.

The End.

 **Note: Moana is an OC from the writer 23Stellaorgana. Be sure to check out her Pokemon stories. On the next issue, it will feature the new Celestian Alliance and their also The Rainbow Gems.**


End file.
